


Turning Your Bully Gay

by YourGalMuncher



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Angst, Caught, Degradation, Emotional, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, F/F, Fdom, Internalized Homophobia, Oral, Public Sex, Roleplay, Shame, chance encounter, dyke - Freeform, former bully, gwa, gwasapphic - Freeform, loser, nerd, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalMuncher/pseuds/YourGalMuncher
Summary: This starts as a cute script then gets pretty damn heavy. The sitch: the speaker used to bully the listener in high school and they run into each other years later. The bully’s changed, but the listener’s looking to revisit old times…CONTENT WARNING: Part of the backstory here is that the speaker was very closeted way back when, and had a real hard time learning to accept herself. During their roleplay, she plays with her younger self’s self-denial and internalized homophobia. This includes using the word “dyke” fairly often and in a degrading way. During the aftercare segment, the speaker also describes her experiences in the closet, and the homophobia she experienced.GENITALS: The speaker’s junk is described as a “pussy”. The listener’s junk is mentioned a few times, either as a “pussy” or a “hen”.SPEAKERS: The script has a secondary "guest star" speaker who has a few comedic lines.
Relationships: F4F - Relationship, F4TF
Kudos: 28





	Turning Your Bully Gay

[F4F][F4TF] Turning Your Bully Gay [Roleplay][Fdom][Rough][Former Bully][Enemies to Lovers][Chance Encounter][Degradation][Shame][Whore][Nerd][Loser][Dyke][Internalized Homophobia][Oral][Emotional][Angst][Public Sex][Caught][Pussy][Hen]

Well, well, well, look who it is. I thought that was you.

Do you not remember me? You’ve got this look on your face like, “why is this person talking to me?”

So, you do remember me! Right, we went to high school together. I don’t think I’ve seen you since then.

Right, we were both in that club.

[embarrassed] Huh. Yeah, I guess I did use to pick on you a little bit.

Yes, I did do that. [wince] And I did that too. I did a lot of things.

So, look: I’m sorry. What I did was wrong. All of it was wrong. You didn’t deserve the pain I caused you. No one deserves that. I can tell you about how I’m not that person anymore, how ashamed I am, but none of that changes what I did and how it made you feel, y’know? And of course you’re under no obligation to accept this apology, I completely understand if you want to tell me to fuck off and, and you’re laughing, why are you laughing? This is like a really sincere and heartfelt apology here!

Oh gosh, you’re blushing. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. If you want to laugh, then laugh. I have no right to tell you how to feel or react. Your feelings are valid. I… I’ve probably taken up enough of your time. It was pretty thoughtless of me thinking you’d want me to say hello. I didn’t even think about how I must have made you felt. I’m gonna go.

What?

Oh, thanks, that’s very kind. I mean, yes, I am trying to be a better person. Trying to be more aware of the impact I’m having on others. In high school, I was one of the mean girls. I was cruel. Sadistic, even. I mean, I shoved you in a locker, who even actually does that?

No, don’t tell me it was okay. It wasn’t okay!

You “wanted” it? Oh, honey, no. Don’t say that. You were the victim. It wasn’t your fault.

What do you mean, then?

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIKED IT?

Oh, gosh, that was kinda loud. [people staring] Uh, hi there. Just, uh, having a conversation with my friend. [nervous laugh]

[whisper] What do you mean, you liked it? Like a, like a… a _sex_ thing?!

[shock & disbelief] Oh my gosh.

[it all makes sense now] Oh my gosh.

[mischief & delight] Oh my gosh.

Is it… [clears throat] excuse me, uh, is it still… you know? A sex thing? What I mean is…

[very close, very quiet] Do you still get wet when a pretty girl is mean to you? Yeah? Are you wet for me now? Let me feel it. Uh, only if that’s okay with you, of course! May I touch you there?

Oh, wow. Do… do you want to feel mine?

Mmm. Yes, I’m wet for you, too. So, like, did you maybe want to get fucked by your high school bully? Great!

Then listen up, nerd. Uh, is it okay if I call you “nerd”? Great. Listen up, nerd, march your nerd ass into that bathroom. On the fucking double.

[quietly and giddily to yourself en route] oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh.

[door opens, closes]

[quietly] Just making sure we’re alone… no one there, no one in that one, great.

Well, I don’t have a locker, but I can shove you in this stall, loser. Get in there! [push her in, close and lock stall door]

So, uh, time-out real quick. Don’t look at me like that. We will get to the part where I’m mean to you, just hang on a sec. We gotta set boundaries and shit. Do you have a safe word?

Perfect. Is there anything you want me to call you? Nerd, loser, what else?

Yeah, all those work for me.

Sure, sweetie, of course I can you a whore. I thought you’d never ask.

Dyke? You want me to call you a dyke. Oof. I got a feeling you don’t want it as a term of endearment. You want some shame behind it.

Uh, no, no, I can do it, especially for like a spontaneous little feelings-free hook-up with a fucking gorgeous babe like you. I just, uh, look. I may or may not do it? It’s a word I have some _history_ with. Turns out if you’re super-gay for girls and you repress it your whole-ass life, shit gets tumultuous. So it really kinda depends on what I’m feeling in the moment. Is that okay?

Great. Thanks for understanding, hon. Last thing. What do you want me to call, you know. This part of you.

[PUSSY VERSION:] Pussy. Sticking to the classics, I see.  
[HEN VERSION:] Hen. I haven’t heard that one before. That’s really cute. Yeah, I like it a lot.

Okay. Let’s start with kissing. [smooch] Is this your first kiss, loser? [smooch] Surprisingly, you’re not terrible at it. I guess all those hours you spent in your bedroom making out with your fucking hand paid off. [smooch] But nothing’s quite like the real thing, huh? My soft, wet lips. My hot mouth. My tongue. You’ve wanted it for so long. Wanted me for so long. This must be a dream come true for a loser like you, huh?

[smooch] How many times have you come for me, slut? Huh? [smooch] How many times have you rubbed your hot little pussy [“played with your hot little hen”] thinking about me?

Well, this is your lucky day, nerd. Because I’m going to let you touch me. I’m going to use you to get off. And if you do a good job? Then I’ll watch you play with yourself. Let you come in front of me.

Oh, I’m not going to be touching you. Fuck no. What do you think I am, some kind of… [take a breath] … some kind of dyke? As if. It’s only gay if I do it back, and even if I was gay, honey, I wouldn’t be gay for you. I don’t get horny for losers.

I just like getting my pussy licked, and the big-dicked jocks I fuck behind the bleachers are whiny little babies about it.

What? Well, no. I mean, _they_ certainly thought they had big dicks. [giggle] Hey, I’m trying to stay in character here, okay? But I guess if I don’t want you interrupting me with your stupid fucking nerd questions, I better put your whore mouth to work. Help me get my pants off, whore.

You know, I really shouldn’t call you that – yes, panties too – I really shouldn’t call you a whore. I mean, you want me to call you a whore. You wish you were a whore. But whores get fucked. Whores get used. Whores don’t sit at home crying while they masturbate because no one likes them. Whores I actually have respect for. The only reason while you’re getting any action right now is because I feel sorry for you.

What are you waiting for, you fucking dyke? Fucking eat it already.

[murmurs, shallow breathing, relaxed sighing – just get lost in the sensation for a moment]

[distracted by moans throughout] Mmm. I’ll give you this: you’re good at that. Yeah, get a finger in there for me. Like I said, the boys don’t, mmm, the boys don’t give me what I need, so sometimes I let some of the girls do it for me. I see you raising an eyebrow there – there, yes, right there, Jesus – raising an eyebrow, wondering who it is I let eat me out. Well, it’s exactly who you think it is. The other mean girls, the cheerleaders, the pretty popular girls, all the other girls who treat you like shit, the other girls you get so fucking horny for, they’re just taking turns eating my hot pussy. I make them do it. Make them eat my pussy because I’m top of the food chain. But, mmm, they don’t really know what they’re doing. Not like you do. Maybe I should let them all know. You could be going down on all of them. Be the personal dyke whore for all the girls who know they’re better than you. Would you like that? Fuck, I’m so close. Give me another finger, slut.

[moaning enthusiastically when the restroom door opens! You let out a little gasp!]

[footsteps]

[whisper, laughing:] Oh my gosh, stop licking me, we’re going to get caught!

[THREE KNOCKS AT THE STALL DOOR]

[regaining your composure] Uh, occupied.

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR: This is the manager. What’s going on in there?**

I’m just, uh, I’m just h-h-helping my friend. [hold the moan]

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR: Wrap it up. This isn’t that kind of establishment.**

Yes, ma’am.

[footsteps leave, door opens and closes]

[burst out laughing] Oh my gosh.

Let me help you up.

We’re going to go out of the bathroom and she’s gonna just be standing there waiting for us. I come in like three times a week; they know who I am. I have in-jokes with the staff. I used to be the lady who had very strong opinions about penguins; now I’m gonna be the slut that was getting eaten out in the bathroom. Oh my gosh. I need to find a new place. Maybe even a new city. I need to move out of state. Get into witness protection. [laughs & smooches] This is your fault, nerd. You’re going to have to help me get a new identity.

The worst part is? I didn’t come! I was so close!

What do you mean, you can fix that? She’s gonna call the cops on us.

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR (FROM OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR): You bet your ass I will.**

[embarrassed] OH MY GOSH WILL YOU GIVE US A GOSH DAMN MINUTE.

You… you want to go back to your place? Hmm, girl I relentlessly bullied throughout high school just happens to run into me and still has the hots for me, and then invites me back to her place. This sounds like one of those direct-to-video thrillers I would watch over and over again because there’d be like a five second scene half-way through of two girls kissing. No offense, but there’s a non-zero chance you feed me to your three cats.

What? You seem like the type of person that has three cats.

How about… how about my place instead?

[opening door]

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR: Oh, I thought that was you. See you tomorrow, hon.**

Nope!!

[OH MY GOSH A SCENE CHANGE IN A MUNCHER SCRIPT WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, HOW DARE SHE VIOLATE THE THREE CLASSICAL UNITIES OF DRAMA, HOW DARE]

This is the living room, where I live. Here’s the dining room, where I dine. And here’s the kitchen, where I kitsch. You want something to eat? [she smooches you] Oh! [smooch] Getting right [smooch] back to it, huh? [smooch] This is what you’re [smooch] mmm hungry for? God, you’re so fucking desperate for it. So fucking desperate for me. So desperate you’d do anything for another taste.

Take off your clothes, whore. I wanna see you. I wanna see what a desperate whore looks like.

Yeah, just throw your shirt on the floor. Bra too. Show me your tits so I can laugh at them, loser.

[whisper] Fuck, those are nice.

Come on, pants too. I haven’t got all day.

Shit, are you wearing a thong? Ha, ho-oh-lee shit, that’s so fucking cute. A pathetic, desperate loser like you – always home before curfew, especially on a school night – and you’re wearing the sluttiest damn thong I’ve ever seen in my whole-ass life. You know what? You don’t deserve slutty underwear. Give it to me. It’s mine now. I’m not giving it back.

Hmm. Turn around for me. Let me get a good look at you. [whistle] You know, you’re kinda easy on the eyes for a dork. I mean, I’m absolutely grading on a curve there. You’ve got nothing on me.

Oh, you wanna see? I bet you do. That’s too fucking bad, dipshit. I’m in charge here, not you. Don’t forget your fucking place.

I think… yeah, I think I wanna push you up against the refrigerator. [gentle slamming noise] Oh, is it cold? Is it cold against your naked body? Does it make you uncomfortable? Good.

[aggressive smooching throughout] I want you uncomfortable. This isn’t about you, bitch. This is about me. About what I want. And what I want is to make you fucking suffer. You fucking… you fucking dyke. You pervert, you degenerate. How fucking dare you? You got this hot fucking mouth, and these, these, these tits…!

[sucking noises] Fuck, they’re so good in my mouth. You little lesbian slut. Trying to turn me gay. It’s not gonna work. I’ll prove it to you. See? Look, I’m rubbing your fucking pussy [hen] and it does nothing for me. Nothing! I’m gonna keep rubbing it just to show you. Gonna keep rubbing that… that soft… warm… sweet… fuck.

Maybe – maybe! – like, hypothetically! – there’s a chance that there’s a girl out there that could turn me gay. Like, a really gorgeous, gorgeous woman where I just can’t take my eyes off of her. Where I can’t stop thinking about her. Where she could treat me like absolute shit and I would still do anything, _anything_ , just to taste her fucking come. Where I’d degrade myself the way you degrade yourself for me. For her? Yeah, absolutely, I would be her d… her lesbian whore. [don’t overplay the “d…”, make it subtle, organic]

But for you? Fuck no. Never for _you_. [smooch] Now get on the countertop so I can eat your pussy [lick your hen].

[vicious] And don’t you fucking ever tell anyone I did this.

[joyful happy oral noises] You fucking nerd. You fucking goddamn nerd. I fucking hate you. Mmm. But I love this fucking pussy [hen]. This gorgeous fucking pussy [hen]. Gorgeous, goddamn pussy [hen]. Oh, are you moaning for me? Hold it, bitch. Fucking hold it. It’s annoying. Your voice is annoying. Just be quiet for me. Be my quiet girl. Be my… good girl.

Ooh, yeah, that does it for you, doesn’t it? “Good girl.” Fuck, if you’re gonna be a pervert, at least be interesting. You’re so fucking basic.

You fucking pervert. You’re fucking loving this. Hot girl like me eating you all up. This is a dream come true. Bet you’ve never felt so good in your life.

You gonna come for me, nerd? Then fucking do it already. Just fucking come on my face so we can pretend this never happened. Come. Hey! [SLAP!] What did I say about making noise? You hold that fucking moan, bitch, and you give me that fucking come. Yes! Yes! That’s what I’m fucking talking about. Mmm!

Jesus, you’re delicious. You wanna taste? [soft smooches] Here, let me help you down.

My turn? Oh, no thanks. I mean, yeah, I didn’t get to come, but, uh, I’m not really in the headspace for it, if that makes any kind of sense? Kinda… kinda in a weird headspace, actually.

Could…

Could you stay awhile? With me?

[very embarrassed] I mean, yeah, I do kinda want you to hold me.

Sure, my bedroom’s this way.

Oh, you don’t need to get dressed. I mean, if you want to, that’s fine. I know it’s weird, you being naked and me being dressed, but, uh, I can get naked too. I would… I would like that.

[you get undressed – all we hear in your slow, shallow breathing] Uh, so: ta-da. Here I am.

[blushing] Thank you.

Oh, you’re so warm. Oh, yes, that’s nice. Go ahead and touch me like that. Real tender like that, yeah. Thank you.

“Am I okay?” Huh. That is a question. Uh. Yes. Yes, I am okay. I’ve been mean to girls before, like, sexually. You know. Domming them. And I’m okay with that. But I haven’t been mean to someone before who I’ve been mean to in, you know, quote-unquote real life?

And playing with that history, putting myself in that headspace where I’m the “mean girl” from high school, that complicates things? Like, I didn’t like that person. Not just because I was a nasty little bitch and a bully and I hurt people, though Jesus, there is that. But I also didn’t like being that person. The way it felt. I was so scared and angry all the time.

Because I knew. Deep down, I knew who I was and I knew what I wanted. When I crushed on a girl, I crushed real hard. There was this intense, fantastic desire. And the more I wanted it the more I had this shame and this revulsion and self-loathing and all that boring in-the-closet bullshit. And, just, like, cycles of it, over and over again, highs and lows, highs and lows, but all mixed up together and bitter and twisted-up and I fucking hated it.

And I’m not going to say, well, that’s the reason, that’s why I was a bully. It ain’t as simple as that and it sure as shit doesn’t excuse it. And it’s not like I picked on you because I secretly wanted you and, like, “didn’t know how to deal with my feelings”. I picked on you because you were different. Because it made it easy to pretend that I wasn’t different. That I wasn’t… [deep breath] …a dyke.

That thing I said back in the restroom, about the other cheerleaders eating me out, that didn’t happen, obviously. None of them went down on me. But. I went down on one of them. God, I was in love with her. Best friends. And there was that whole fucking dance of us being nervous and batting our eyes at each other and wondering if she felt the same way and then finally, one night… One perfect night… She let me go down on her. She wouldn’t touch me back, but she let me touch her and for that night, that was enough. That was more than enough.

And then in the morning, we woke up together and I tried to kiss her and she pulled away. And then. Then she called me a filthy dyke.

And, you know, it wasn’t the word itself. She could have called me a lesbian. Could have called me, I dunno, a doofus, and it would still be a punch in the gut. She could have called me nothing at all, had said nothing at all. It was just the look in her eyes. Like the very thought of me made her want to throw up. Or maybe the thought of being like me. Of having to admit who she was.

Man, I really know how to rock this whole post-coital cuddle. World champion of being a fucking bummer. But I don’t really need to explain all this shit to you, right? You get it. You don’t ask someone to call you a dyke and tease you about it if you don’t have some baggage. And, like, you grew up the same place I did, surrounded by the same shitty people. So, I mean, you _know_. You’ve been there.

[sniffles] Like, I know you’re not gonna believe this, but I’m actually really well-adjusted! I mean, I dealt with this shit. I don’t have that pain in my life in the here and now. Just… echoes of it. Sometimes they’re just a little louder. [deep sigh] Right now, they’re a little louder.

That’s real nice. The way you’re touching me.

Yeah, you can kiss me. I’d like that. [smooch]

Can I… can I take you to dinner or something? If that’s not too weird? I mean, I know this is like a hook-up essentially, no strings, and we don’t really know each other. Even back when we knew each other, we didn’t know each other. But I’d like to get to know you.

And, yeah, I’d like it if you got to know me. The real me. Because I think… I think I’m pretty okay, you know? I’m not so bad. [smooch]


End file.
